User talk:Omegabrain
Hi Omegabrain -- we are excited to have Metal Slug Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 03:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Using templates Hi, I've taken the liberty of modifying Template:Character Infobox to simplify it much, then edited the Marco Rossi article to actually use the . I've done some customization for the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, and you can find more info on customizing the skin at w:c:Inside:Monaco Skin Customization. If you like the skin, you can set it to be the site's default by going to , click on the "skin" tab, and scroll to the very bottom. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 05:41, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Using templates, pt.2 Heya, I have edited the Metal Slug (Vehicle) article to use make use of the Vehicle infobox template you created. You can go to that page and see how it was done. This should simplify the code quite a bit for future vehicles created. Let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 23:23, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Listing templates Hi! I'm new here on Wikia, and I knew a thing or oter about wiki (as i'm a former member of Desciclopédia, the Brazilian version of Uncyclopedia). i've been making templates to list many things regarding the Metal Slug series (Characters, enemies, etc.), so it will be easier to find related articles about the one you're reading, and also organizing the entire wiki. If you have any suggestions or just want to talk, don't hesitate to tell me! Magma Dragoon 20:06, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Resources Actually, if you've played the console versions of Metal Slug, in the art gallery are listed many of the official names. You should check these sites here: www.mslugdb.com and metal-slug.tk . I'm still looking for the names of the bosses from Metal Slug 5 and 6. Magma Dragoon 22:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Austinlyle0: thanks for the welcome, Its great to meet the founder of Metal Slug wiki, been looking for a place to discuss Metal slug and you provided the perfect outlet! Hi, there! Hello Omegabrain, I'm Mr.Kraken and I'm here to make an offer. You see, I started this wikia here SNK Wiki, so I'd like to ask you if you'd like to merge our wikias. What do you think? -- Mr.Kraken 21:25, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Abinadi I ask Magma Dragon because i think he can ask me that question. Sysop Can you give me sysop status? It wold be easier for me to delete pages or move. Magma Dragoon 22:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Many thanks, Mr. Omegabrain! Don't worry, I'll do my best to help yet more this wiki! Magma Dragoon 13:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Vandalism It's nothing to worry about, I just deleted the user page of Austinleye0, and he tought that it was me who vandalized his page. Magma Dragoon 13:17, 6 January 2009 (UTC) weapons page and individual weapon pages? just wondering, if there's already a page with all the weapon descriptions is it necessary to make an individual page for each one? I'm happy to do it but I don't think it's necessary. Austinlyle0 Welcome back! Good to see you back there! Magma Dragoon 15:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Good to see you back! It has been quite hard these times, being the only active admin there. And also because I like to do many things at once (in my case, editing two different wikis, editing Mugen chars and stages and ripping sprites), that I can only concentrate in one thing at once. And on another note, this wiki isn't MINE. One of the basic concepts of a wiki is that it isn't owned by anyone, so it belongs to everyone who helps on it. See you there! Welcome to your doom! 13:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC)